Home
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Cat just wants to go home. Set as Cat is Beck and Jade's daughter from the future.
1. Chapter 1

_Little oneshot I had swimming around in my head all day!_

_I really love the whole 'Cat is Beck and Jade's daughter from the future' idea._

_I'm really proud of this one._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Don't ask me how I got here. I'll have no answer because I genuinely don't know. One minute I'm playing with mommy, having one of our closet parties, and then suddenly I'm here. In some unfamiliar world with people I don't know. Well, that's not entirely true. There are two people I know. Mommy and daddy. But they're different. Way different. And they don't know me. That hurts. My own parents don't even know me. But I don't know how long I'll be here for, or when I'll get to go back, so I better just deal with it.<p>

It's lunchtime, my favourite time of day. I'm wandering around the hallways of Hollywood Arts, the school I go to. I don't like school very much. I like to spend my day playing with mommy. It's more fun. I miss it. I miss spending my day with mommy. We would play games, and bake cakes, and when daddy got home we would watch a movie together. I miss it.

But anyway, I then see daddy dragging mommy into a closet. They look mad. I don't like it when they get mad, especially at each other. I get scared when they yell at each other. Maybe if I go see them, they'll stop being mad!

I skip over to the closet and peek my head inside. They're yelling at each other. "Is this a closet party?" I ask excitedly. Maybe it was! Maybe I was closer to getting back home! Mommy and I would have a closet party every day. We would go into mommy and daddy's closet because it was so big, and we'd cover the floor with blankets and pillows, and spend the whole day in there until daddy would get home and he'd come looking for us. He never got mad, he would join in.

But right now mommy and daddy just look at me with that look I don't like. The look that makes me feel stupid. "Look, I have spoons!" I cried, holding up the two metal spoons in my hand. Mommy and I would always take two spoons into our closet parties so we could eat the special pudding that grandma makes. It's always so yummy. But today I have a feeling that there's no pudding.

Daddy grabs my arm and pulls me into the closet and slams the door behind me. I'm scared. Daddy never grabs me, or slams doors. He's always happy. I miss that daddy. He tells me that he and mommy need my opinion on something.

"Is it on global warming?" I ask. Grandpa is always talking about global warming. I don't really know what it is, but he always talks about it. But right now I guess that's not what mommy and daddy are talking about.

"No," Daddy tells me, giving me the look again. God I hate that look.

"Cause I don't think that's really happening," I continue. I turn to mommy and tell her about how I went to the movies and it was cold. She just looks at me. The mommy I know loves going to the movies. We go every Saturday no matter what. But this isn't the mommy I know. As I continue talking, daddy yells my name.

The only time daddy yells my name is when we're playing hide and seek. I always win. I'm so small that I can fit into places he never thinks to look! I always scare him too! I jump out and shout "Hi!" and it always scares him. I miss my daddy.

"Hi!" I cry, like I usually do. He tells me that he needs my opinion on them. My opinion? I love my mommy and daddy, why would he have to ask?

Mommy scoffs, "Why not just ask a monkey?" she says. I pipe up and tell her about the movie we went to see about the monkey who wore glasses and carried a gun. That was the last movie we saw together before I ended up here. It was a good movie. Mommy liked it.

Daddy sighs, "Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot?" he asked. It's weird to hear him call mommy by her real name. I never hear him do that. He always calls her 'mommy' in front of me. But then I remember that it's different now. That _he's_ different now.

They start to argue in front of me. I never like hearing them argue. They never argued back home, they were always happy. I try to chip in with my thoughts but they keep cutting me off. I don't like this. I try to leave but mommy grabs me and pulls me back. She never grabs me. She always holds my hand. I like holding her hand. Her hands are always soft and warm. Comforting.

"I thought this was a closet party," I whimper, looking up at daddy to see if he had any reaction. Nothing. I don't like this. They're too different. I want my mommy and daddy back. Not these strangers. Daddy's voice gets louder as he yells at mommy. He never yells at mommy. He loves her. One time, when I was little, me and daddy baked a cake for mommy as a surprise. But daddy isn't very good at baking, so the kitchen got messy. But mommy laughed when she saw it. She didn't get mad, she just hugged us and laughed. They didn't yell at each other. Daddy is scary when he yells. I want to go home. I'm scared.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed," I chant. I only do this when I'm scared. Like that time when daddy took me on a ghost ride at the theme park at the beach, and it was really scary. I feel safe under my bed. Nothing can get me there. Not even a monster. It's my safe place. It's the only place I want to be right now. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. Home to my mommy who has closet parties with me. Home to my daddy who takes me to the theme park. Home to my grandma who makes yummy pudding. Home to my grandpa who rants about global warming. Just home.

I begin to hyperventilate. I'm going to faint. I can't deal with this anymore. Maybe when I wake up I'll be home. Maybe. Mommy and daddy are yelling louder now. I can't take it. I grab on to mommy's arm as I lose consciousness. She doesn't even help me as I fall to the ground unconscious.

I just want to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! I wasn't planning on adding a second part to the first bit, but then SuperXSeddieXShipper reviewed and gave me the best idea, so thank you!_

_Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Cat, Cat! Wake up, honey," I could hear someone calling as I began to regain consciousness. Wait… that sounds like… Mommy? I try my best to open my eyes, but they feel really heavy and I can't. Mommy shakes my shoulder again to try to get me to wake up. Finally, I build up enough strength and I open my eyes. The first thing I see is my beautiful mommy looking down at me with her familiar warm smile.<p>

Wait.

What's going on? Am I… home? No, I can't be. I'm stuck in that awful place where mommy and daddy are different and scary. I'm dreaming, yeah, I'm just dreaming. I'll wake up for real and I'll be lying on the floor of the closet. I'll wake up from this beautiful dream just like I have done so many times since arriving in that awful place. But I can feel mommy's hands on my shoulders as she gently shakes me. It feels so real. She feels so real. I reach out and place my hand on her cheek.

She laughs softly, "What are you doing, kitten?" she asks. I freeze. Kitten. The nickname only she is allowed to call me. Whenever I dreamed about mommy in that unfamiliar place, she never called me kitten in any of my dreams. But this time she did. Oh my God. This is real. She's real. I'm home.

I squeak and sit up suddenly, throwing my arms around her neck and burying my face in her shoulder as I begin to cry. I can sense her confusion as she wraps her arms around me and rubs my back in a circular motion like she always does when I'm upset. I close my eyes and my tears fall onto her shoulder. I can feel her long soft hair brushing against my cheek as she begins to rock me side to side, something she's done since I was a baby.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks gently. The thought of everything that had happened just brings on more tears, and now I can't stop. I'm sobbing loudly on her shoulder. She has no idea. No idea what hell I went through. No idea how much I missed her.

I sit back and she wipes my tears away from my cheeks before brushing my red hair away from my face. I just look at her. Really look at her, and realise just how much I missed her. Sure, I saw her every day when I was _there_, but it wasn't really her. She was different. She didn't love me. Daddy didn't either. Oh my God, my daddy.

"Where's daddy?" I ask, playing with her necklace. It was one that daddy had bought her for her birthday. I picked it out. I knew she would love it and she did. She always wears it now. She gives me a funny look, but not like the look she used to give me in that place. God, I hope I never have to see that look again.

"He's setting up the closet party, remember? C'mon, lets go see him," she smiles. I love her smile. I missed her smile. Her real smile. She stands up from my bed and offers me her hand. I'm hesitant to take it. In case I wake up as soon as I do. That always happened in my dreams when I was there. I would dream that I was back home with mommy and daddy, and we would be having one of our closet parties. But when I would reach out to touch them, they would get further and further away each time, and then I would wake up.

I take a deep breath and reach out for her hand. My heart stops when I actually manage to grab it. This is real. I'm positive. She pulls me out of bed and we leave my room. We walk through the house. Our house. Our house that I missed so much. I walk with her through the familiar corridors until we reach mommy and daddy's bedroom and go inside. It's just how I remember it. Bright and happy, It still has that smell too. A smell that I can't really describe. It's just a mixture of mommy and daddy. It's perfect.

She leads me over to their closet and inside, I see daddy. My daddy. I squeal and throw myself at him. Luckily, he know what I'm like, and he's ready to catch me in his arms. I grasp onto his shoulders and hug him tightly, not wanting to let go. I can hear him asking mommy if there's something wrong with me, and I just giggle into his shoulder, his hair tickling my face like it always does.

I look over his shoulder into the closet and a grin spreads across my face. It's just how it should be. Blankets and pillows covering the floor, grandma's special pudding in the middle of the floor with spoons, ready to be eaten. And mommy and daddy. Together. Happy. Perfect.

We crawl into the closet and sit in a circle. I snuggle up to mommy and daddy, unwilling to let them go again. I never want to leave again. I want to stay here forever in this closet with them. No fighting. No yelling. No nothing. Just us. Mommy opens the lid on grandma's special pudding and hands me a spoon, letting me have the first bite. Daddy wraps his arm around me and my smile lights up the dark closet.

I'm home.


End file.
